


Love feat. a Lot of Teeth

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [56]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Community: femslash100, Embarrassment, F/F, Humor, Love Bites, Season/Series 02, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Someone had a snack last night,” LaFontaine says, nudging Laura in the ribs with a grin. “And by snack, I mean <i>giant hickies on your thighs</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love feat. a Lot of Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Carmilla/Laura - teeth.

“That—is—inappropriate,” Perry says, words smooth and stern, even as her eyes widen comically.

LaFontaine instantly alerts, pausing in the middle of pouring syrup on their pancakes. “What? What’s going on? Who did what?” They follows Perry’s gaze to Laura’s lap, halfway beneath the ornate breakfast table.

“I don’t know what you’re…oh, _crap_ ,” Laura says, tugging her sleep shorts down over her thighs. “Let’s pretend we all saw nothing, okay?”

“Someone had a snack last night,” LaFontaine says, nudging Laura in the ribs with a grin. “And by snack, I mean _giant hickies on your thighs.”_

“Just kill me now,” Laura groans. Her face is flaming when Carmilla slinks down the stairs in her pajamas, hair tousled, looking like a cat that got the cream.

“You two are _ridiculous_ ,” Perry says, shaking her head. “You better put some Neosporin on this bites, Laura. Who knows what kind of supernatural infections you could get.”

Carmilla grins and fills her mug at the kitchen counter. “I think they’re just jealous, cupcake,” she says, taking a sip, eyebrow arched at Laura.

“Please,” Laura says, and drops her head onto the table, narrowly missing her chocolate-chip waffles. “Sweet death upon me, _now_.”


End file.
